


Golden Thread

by Malaric



Category: One Piece, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaric/pseuds/Malaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet.  Watanuki goes on a field trip of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Thread

Warnings: None

Disclaimer, I do not own XXXholic or One Piece ...yea. 

 

"See it is as I told you...this is the place the Golden Thread of hitsuzen...the one central thread that gets exactly what it wants, whenever and however. Yuuko said blandly taking a lazy pull from her pipe. "The creator of their reality if he wanted the sky to be red it would be, if he wanted the ocean to be beer it would be so..." 

Watanuki stood behind the couch she was currently artfully draped over, and offered her a tall glass of iced tea on a tray..."Really you've said that a time or ten already...where is this golden thread?" 

Yuuko sipped her iced tea with a small smile playing on her lips. Watanuki looked around the deck of the ship again, he really wanted to go check the place out better it had a giant sunflower with a face as figurehead that was a little weird but whatever--so far he'd seen things he could never unsee---a giant man thing with blue hair that yelled suuuppper very very often, a talking raccoon, a guy with an impossibly long nose, a surprising hot red head in jeans and a bikini top. A long legged brunette, a blond guy with an attitude problem...the very troubling experience with the green haired guy with three swords that had actually strolled up to them and very casually leaned against the railing and asked if they were real....to which Yuuko had replied, "As real as anything else that you see..." with a sadistic smile.

The guy had laughed, then wandered off ignoring the looks of confusion the other crew members close enough to see him speak to thin air then laugh gave him. 

It was then that the air thrummed once--literally thrummed like a string on a guitar. 

"Luffy's back." Zoro said blandly without looking up from the weight he was lifting in his right hand. 

The red head looked up, seemingly about to question his statement when Zoro just answered, "I just know."

Watanuki arched a brow, as he let his mind wander over what this 'golden thread of hitsuzen' would be like. Images filled his mind of a tall man of regal posture wearing a crown of gold and emeralds...for some reason. 

Imagine his disappointment when a gangly teen-ish man fell from the sky screaming like a child on a roller coaster. His eyes wide open and smiling even as he hit the deck and bounced three times, the fourth would have put him in the water, but the green guy put down his weight long enough to catch his ankle before he went over the side. 

Watanuki gaped as the leg in question stretched unnaturally then sprung back with a snap. Leaving the boy hanging from the green haired guy's hand laughing like a lunatic. 

"Behold the Golden thread Watanuki-kun. The single thread of hitsuzen that gets exactly what it wants, when it wants it and how it wants it. With no balancing, no skimping no arguements." 

Watanuki blinked at the young man now sitting on the head of the sunflower picking his nose with his toe. "Are you being serious?" 

"Yes, yes I am. if you look closely you can see all the strings and threads that he is shaping and weaving even now..." 

Watanuki narrowed his eyes at that skinny back, and focused. He could see and feel a power coming from the boy just sitting there quietly that should have brought him to his knees--it would have had he been completely in their world...now that he was paying attention. 

"Oi what do you want with Luffy?" Watanuki did not scream to his own credit--but the green haired guy was by his side now. No longer holding his weight but his fingers were tapping restlessly on the hilt of his white sword. 

"Nothing guardian-san." Yuuko said lightly, smiling up at the green man, "I simply wanted Watanuki-kun to see the most blessed thread of hitsuzen--we will be on our way now...so nice to meet you guardian-san do take good care of my little troublemaker ne? Tell him that mommy loves him very much."

"Mommy--wait you're his mother?!" 

Zoro shook his head, as the woman--her sofa and the annoying guy with her disappeared into thin air. He looked up at Luffy contentedly looking out over the ocean---seemingly without a thought in his head. 

It was at that moment that Sanji stuck his head out of the galley and announced dinner was ready for the ladies--and the rest of you chimps could eat too in like 20 minutes he supposed. 

Luffy had immediately hopped up and began whining. 

Zoro wondered how to tell Luffy he'd just met his mom. 

 

A/N Completely off the top of my head and with this it is done.


End file.
